Team Kakashi at Hogwarts
by kittyore9
Summary: Team Kakashi goes to Hogwarts to protect Harry Potter. At this point, it's a semi-crack story and OOC characters while still being in character. COMPLETE!
1. The note

**A/N- Yea I'm starting a new story. I'm sorry to those who liked my other story that I didn't finish it yet… I really wanted to write this though so I will probably update this one more. This takes place during Harry's 5****th**** year and Naruto and the gang are 13, except Kakashi who is his normal age. ( if someone could tell me his age I would appreciate it ****J**** ) Also Sasuke never went away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

"talking in English"

'_thinking'_

"**talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese**

Writing in English

'_Who to send' _thought Tsunade.

She had just received a mission from a man named Dumbledore and it said the following:

_**Dear Tsunade,**_

_**My name is Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have a student named Harry Potter who is the arch-rival of a murderer named Voldemort. Every year so far, him and this school have been attacked. I request three ninja and one adult to come to my school and protect him. The three ninja must be young because they have to be students. They have to be able to pass for 15 or near that age since they will be going to school with the other 15 year olds. If you accept this mission, please send a letter back with this owl telling me who you will send and if you accept. Please respond within three days since the school year starts soon. I make sure they have all they need, including information on the school. Also this will be considered an S ranked mission.**_

_**Sincerely, **__**Albus Dumbledore**_

'_I can't send any chuunin since they were too old and all the academy students aren't high enough qualified. That means I have to send one of the genin, but who? I could send either Team 7 or Team 8, since all the other teams are currenly on a mission. Wait, I cant sent Team 8 since Kiba got injured last mission and is in the hospital. Guess that means I have to send team 7'_

"_**Shizune! Get me Team 7!"**_

Team 7 was currently standing in the Hokage's office. She had just finished telling them everything Dumbledore-san had told her in his letter. Naruto, of coarse, was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"_**-can't be a wizard world! We would know about it by now! Why would someone tell us about this place sooner! Come on guys! This can't be-"**_

Naruto stopped talking since Sasuke FINALLY put a hand over his mouth.

'_**Thank you Sasuke. You will all be leaving tomorrow morning. Since you will be undercover, you may not bring anything they wont have there. You may bring some kunai and shrunken with you, but they must be hidden. Thins is a one year mission and you will return then. You may not tell anyone about Konoha or that you are ninja. DISMISSED!' **_


	2. arriving

**A/N- I'm going to write the first few chapters this week to get them over with. I'm also not going to include Luna in this story as much ad the book did ( like she wont be in the train or near the thestrals ) By the way, I only got one review so far and I'm expecting more!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER**

"talking in English"

'_thinking'_

"**talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese**

Writing in English

They were currently at Kings Cross Train Station trying to find 9 ¾.

"**Since there wizards maybe they have some special way of getting there,"** said Sasuke.

Just then, they saw some people go through a wall.

"**Whoa! Did you see that?!" **screamed Naruto at the other ninja.

"**No duh! Lets follow them and see were that takes us," **said Sakura.

They ran into the wall to find a giant train.

"**This must be it. Let's go inside and find a place to sit."**

The ninja went into the train with their luggage to find just about every compartment, but a few. They chose a compartment near the back that was empty, save for a boy with green eyes and black hair (A/N- IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THIS IS, YOU HAVE MENTAL ISSUES AND SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS!) and a girl with long, red hair. Kakashi had to go to a private teachers compartment, so it was just the ninja.

"**Can we sit here?" **asked Naruto.

"Yes," answered the red head shaking her head, obviously not realizing they were speaking Japanese, which meant that this was probably the most frequently asked question on the train.

The boy with the black hair spoke up. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you before. Are you first years or something?"

The ninja had only learned a few words so they had very little clue what they were saying.

Sakura had managed to say "Transfers from Japan. Fifth year," with obvious difficulty and accent.

That was about the conversation they had for most of the trip, until two people came in; a girl with brown hair and a boy with red hair, who they assumed was related to the girl with red hair.

"Hi Harry!" said the girl, not yet noticing the ninja.

"Hey Hermione, Ron," answered Harry.

"Who are they?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. They don't speak English well. All they have said that they are from Japan and are in fifth year."

"I can fix the language problem here!" said Hermione.

She took out this stick, which they learned was a wand, and waved it at the ninja saying some odd words.

"See? Now they can speak and understand English!" said Hermione.

"Ok let's test it then. What are your names?" asked Ron.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"See! Told you! When have I ever been wrong about a spell?" said Hermione with much pride.

It was getting dark out and the train was slowing down so they assumed that they were just about there.

"We have to go help the first years, but we'll see you in the common room. Bye!" said Hermione

"Bye guys," Harry answered back.

They were in the Great Hall. The ninja were amazed by the size of this place and how there were candles floating on the ceiling. They were standing with the first years in the middle of the hall. There a couple more left.

Once all the clapping for the last student died down, only the ninja were left standing, to their much discomfort.

The man they found out was Dumbledore stood up and said, "This year we have some new transfer students going us from Japan. They will be sorted into fifth year. They are Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

When he sat down, the woman in the front, who they finally realized was Professor McGonagall, started to call out there names.

"Haruno, Sakura"

She came up and sat on a stool and got a hat placed on her head. After a few minutes the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" That table cheered as Sakura came over and sat near Harry.

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

He sat on the same stool and got the same hat placed on his head. After a few seconds, the had shouted "GRYFFINDOR" in terror. The Gryffindor cheered again. Naruto thought '_Sasuke must have scared him good!' _

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

He came up to the stool and felt the hat placed on his head. This one took a little longer than Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto looked like he was getting pissed by the second. Finally it announced,

"GRYFFINDOR!'

The table erupted into cheers again. The table towards the right looking annoyed that they got all the transfers. Then Dumbledore stood up to make his annual speech.

(A/N-I'm only going to include the important to the story parts. k?) "We also have some changes in staff. Taking the DADA position is Professor Umbridge," applause while she stood up. "Taking over, temporarily, for Hagrid is Professor Grubbly-Plank." more applause for her as she stood up and sat back down. "And teaching, for this year, self-defense Kakashi-sensei or Professor Kakashi," light applause since most were confused on what Professor Dumbledore was talking about. "Now I would like to inform-" A light coughing from Umbridge, still standing, interrupted Dumbledore. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for those kind words of welcome," she replied. Taking the hint, Dumbledore sat down.

"This school year…" (A/N-I'm NOT going to list her long and boring speech that is so rude to everyone. I will just start it back to where Dumbledore introduces the feast.)

"Now, LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" Dumbledore shouted.

As he said that, a bunch of food appeared on each table. The Hall immediately erupted in talk of the summer, or rumors they already heard, but mostly it was about the new teacher and transfers, who were talking quietly in their native tongue together.

"**Wasn't that cool? I mean the way the food appeared like that and how the hat talked to you?" **said Naruto in excitement.

"**Dobe, considering all the things they do, I guess that isn't really that special," **replied Sasuke, which only made Naruto more excited.


	3. Umbridge

**A/N- Since you guys want to see Kakashi's first day of class and Naruto and the gang's first day, I decided to write this chapter starting with Kakashi's class to make things fair and all their other classes wont be mentioned accept for Umbridge's unless I get a review asking to add a class in**

"talking in English"

'_thinking'_

"**talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese**

Writing in English

_Writing on the board_

The Golden Trio arrived in Professor Kakashi's classroom. They took the three seats in the back. The bell rung starting class. There was just one problem: Professor Kakashi wasn't' here.

The three ninja were thinking one thing: 'Typical Kakashi-sensei.'

After a few minutes, Kakashi FINALLY arrived. He walked through the door and gave one of his usual complaints, or at least it was to the ninja.

"Excuse me for being late. I was helping someone pick up their books." The ninja rolled their eyes.

"As you all must know, I am Professor Kakashi, but I prefer being called Kakashi-sensei," he stated. "Since this is self-defense class and this room is way too small, we will be going outside today."

Once outside, Kakashi split the class into groups, four people on a team "You may make your own teams, but you have to be in a team with people you don't know that well."

Once everyone was in groups, (Naruto, Harry, Pansy, and Dean in a group. Sakura, Sasuke, Hermione and Ron in a group. The rest of the class I won't mention because it would go on forever.) Kakashi announced the lesson.

"Today we will learn how to use two alternative to a wand: Kunai and Shuriken. If we get far enough, we might get to do something special," he explained. "I want each of you to take a kunai and a shuriken and practice hitting the targets on the trees. At the end of class I will see how you all did. And…Start!"

At the end of class, only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura got it in the middle. Everyone kept asking how, but they only responded that they had skill.

Once they got to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, the trio of ninja sat in the back of Harry, Ron and Hermione. The bell rang, starting class.

"Good morning everyone!" Umbridge said in her fake happiness. A few groans of "Hello" came as a respond.

"Now, now. When I say good morning, you respond Good Morning Professor Umbridge. Let's try again. Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," the class said.

"Much better. Quills out, wands away and follow the directions on the board."

Everyone groaned, but did as she said.

The following appeared on the board:

_DADA_

_Basic Skill and Principal_

_Turn to page 3 in your books_

Nobody liked the instructions, but did it anyway. Once everyone had taken their books out, Umbridge made a… special announcement.

"Now I know that you have had a different way of teaching each year, but everyway was wrong. None of their lessons were Ministry approved. Yes Miss. Granger?"

"Their lessons might not have been approved, but they showed us and prepared us for what was out there! Not what was in a text book!" she said.

"What do you think could possibly be out there that would want to harm students?"

"Oh, I don't know… Voldemort?" Harry answered.

Everyone, except the ninja and Harry, went stiff.

"Those lies your sharing aren't true! You-Know-Who isn't back! I will not have such lies spread in my classroom!" Umbridge shouted

"If he isn't back, they why are you afraid of him?" asked Naruto.

"That is it! Sit down! Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki you will come after school the rest of the week for detention at 6:00 each night."

Just the bell rand for the end of class.

**So how was it? Was it what you expected? Review! I promise I'll have the next chapter up soon! It will be about the common room.**


	4. Detention

**A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have school so… anyways I have been getting some reviews about all the words in some chapters being underlined, well that only happens when I make a line break or when I try to. I don't really control it so sorry if it ticks you off! And also I'm going to start including numbers in the middle of stuff and that just means you have to look at the bottom next the number and I will have a not about it! Also I have a new BETA Twilight's Oblivion!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ( I just noticed I haven't put this in some of the other chapters so it counts for the ones I didn't put it in! J )**

"talking in English"

'_thinking'_

"**talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese **

Writing in English

After their classes for the day were finally over, they headed back to the common room. The ninja hadn't really got to see the common room , they were too overloaded with questions to notice it (1). It wasn't as big as places they have seen, but it was big to Naruto since his apartment was tiny!

"Naruto stop gawking at everything! It is just a room!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"God Sakura! Way to kill a moment!"

"We better get started on all the homework we have so after dinner we don't have to do it and Naruto won't have an overload of it," Sasuke said.

"Why would I have an over load?" asked Naruto.

"Because you have detention and you never do it anyways, dobe"

"…"

B R E A K

At dinner, the only of the three to finish their work was Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto had started it, but as Sasuke had said he just never finished it or did it at all. Sakura had forced him to do his Transfiguration and DADA, but he still had three more classes homework he needed to do.

Nothing important happened at dinner so it went on as usual, Naruto complaining of the lack of ramen, Sasuke glaring at his stupidity, and Sakura trying to ignore them both.

After dinner, Naruto and Harry broke off from their friends and went to Umbridge's office.

Once they arrived, they opened the door to the most oddest cat filled room they had ever seen.

Every square inch of her wall was covered in moving cat pictures. Their shock was interrupted my Umbridge speaking.

"Welcome Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki. Please take a seat."

Once they did, they heard her nasty voice again, "You will be writing lines with my _special quills_. You will be writing 'I must not tell lies', "

She handed each of then a quill and a piece of paper.

"Um, Professor Umbridge, how do we write without any ink? And how much do we write?" asked Harry

"Don't worry. You don't need ink for these quills and you will write until it _sinks in,_" she replied.

Not bothering to question her, knowing they wouldn't get the truthful answer, they both started to write.

They then both felt a searing pain on their writing hand. They both saw the words they were writing appear on their hands. Since Naruto had felt worse, he kept on writing, but Harry wasn't use to this much pain. He kept writing though, knowing he wouldn't get any answers from Umbridge.

Each time the pain on their hands got worse and worse until Umbridge told them to stop and show her their hands.

"That is good enough for today Mr. Potter, but Mr. Uzumaki, I don't see anything on your hand. Were you not writing? We will just have to make sure you do tomorrow. You may go."

Harry knew Naruto wrote so the only thing on his mind was: Why wasn't their anything on Naruto's hand?

1. **I just thought of that and didn't put it in the story, but they were attacked with questions from Hermione about their "old school".**

**I will try and write more sooner. Writers Block!**


	5. After detention

**A/N- The last chapter my BETA changed around a lot and it didn't really look like my original. I asked my friend who doesn't have a fanfiction account to help out instead. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!(Not even the computer!!!)**

"Talking in English"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

**Writing in Japanese **

Writing in English

Once they got back to the common room, Harry went over to his friends and Naruto to his.

"_What did Umbridge make you do?" asked Sakura._

"_Just write stuff… we had worse at the academy. It actually tickled! (1)"_

"…"

"_Whatever. As long as you aren't dead… Goodnight."_

"_Awww Sasuke actually cares!"_

"_Anyways… is harry ok?" asks Sakura._

"_I don't know. He actually got hurt, but I don't see why…."_

"_You idiot! If it actually hurt him that means it wasn't normal! It shouldn't have tickled either! It should have been like normal lines! Why did it feel different?" _

At this point Sakura was yelling earning her many stares considering she was yelling in Japanese.

"_I don't know! All she said was that we were usuing special quills!" _

Meanwhile Harry went to bed, not wanting to hear ranting from Hermione when she saw his hand.

In the last chapter Naruto wasn't suppose to get hurt when he was writing because he is use to much more pain and the kyuubi healed it anyway so there wasn't any marks.


	6. Lab rat

A/N- This is my new chapter after FINALLY getting the pairings done. Enjoy!!!!

"Talking in English"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

**Writing in Japanese **

Writing in English

Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles, Fainting Fancies

The next day, after classes, found Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura and Sasuke in the common room.

"Hey, where is Naruto at?" asked Sakura.

"I see him over there with the twins and a bunch of first years. What do you recon their doing?" said Harry.

Just then Kakashi came over.

"Yo," then looks around "I wanted to see how things are going, but where is Naruto?"

"Over there with Ron's twin brothers and a bunch of first years," replied Sakura.

"Come on, Ron. I bet their giving them some of those candies they made," said Hermione angrily.

"Why do I-?" was all he got out before Hermione dragged him over there. Harry, wanting to see also, went too. Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke went over just to see what candies they were talking about.

Just as they arrived, Naruto entered a brown colored candy into his mouth.

"I can't believe-!" Hermione shouted at Fred and George just before Naruto slipped into unconsciousness.

"He'll be fine, don't worry! All we have to do is enter the other side into his mouth and he will wake up!" said Fred nervously.

"I don't care! No more testing on people!" Hermione yelled.

A first year sitting near Naruto said "Hey what's going on with that kid?"

They looked at Naruto, Hermione and Sakura getting madder by the minute by the sheer stupidity of the boys, to see his whisker birthmarks on his fare becoming orange and bigger. Then he opened his eyes to reveal red pupils. The people near him backed away as Naruto stood up, orange chakra surrounding him. He walked straight up to Fred and George and asked;

"_WHAT DID YOU DO TO DONE TO HIM?!?!?!?!?" _the Kyuubi Naruto shouted at Fred and George.


	7. Kyuubi Unleashed

A/N – I'm going to be writing more often, but I won't set certain dates. Enjoy!!!

B/N- there wont a set schedule for the new chapters though

B/N 2- in this chapter we'll be messing up the fabrics of space and time having something that doesn't come in to shippuden XD

"Talking in English"

'Thinking'

"_Talking in Japanese"_

**Writing in Japanese **

Writing in English

"_This could be bad,''_ said Kakashi _"Oh, Yea. I forgot. Yamito gave me a seal that suppresses the Kyuubi. All I have to do is get close enough."_

"_Good luck sensei!" says Sakura. _

"_You better hurry or he will kill them," Sasuke said, referring to the Weasley twins and the possessed Naruto._

Kakashi sighed and approached Naruto.

He takes the seal out and sticks it to Naruto's forehead.

Naruto closes his eyes and opens them, a bit confused.

The Kyuubi is suppressed and Fred and George peed themselves and then rest of the Gryffindor's looked like they would too.

"_Kakashi-sensei, we have a problem. They all saw that," said Sakura._

"_Not for long," said Kakashi, making a long string of hand signs._

"_Oboe no _**__****shoukyo no jutsu!"Said Kakashi and everyone forgot what happened in the last five minutes, except for the ninja, but Kakashi, unknowingly forgot to erase the memory of one person… Hermione Granger.**

******By the way,**Oboe no ******shoukyo no jutsu my BETA made up which translates to memory erasing jutsu. **


	8. Library discovery

A/N- THIS CHAPTER IS ALL MY BETA'S IDEA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, COMPLAIN TO HER! (If you can figure out who she is and how to contact her….GOOD LUCK WITHN THAT ONE!) Anyways… here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER I TOOK AN IDEA FROM ERAGON**

"Talking in English"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese**

Writing in English

After the Kyuubi incident, the golden trio went to the library's restricted section by the influence of Hermione.

"What are we doing at the library again, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Don't you remember what Naruto did earlier in the common room?" said a confused Hermione.

"What are you talking about? He did his homework and went to bed." said Harry, also confused.

"You honestly don't remember what happened? It was only an hour or so ago!" said Hermione like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then Hermione explained the earlier events.

"All of that really happened?" asked Ron, "Wouldn't we remember something like that?!"

"I don't know why you don't…" said Hermione "But that is why we are here. I want to find a book on demons because I remember a book that mentioned a demon causing something similar to what happened to Naruto in the demon's host- wait what was that?" said Hermione now alert.

That had heard a shuffle of feet and a shh from someone.

"Someone's coming! Put the cloak back on!" said Hermione in a hurry.

Once the cloak was on, they saw the ninja sit down at the table closest to them. They placed a mirror on table.

"**Yume ****gyoushi no jutsu." ********Said Kakashi after making many rapid hand signs. There was a poof and blonde-headed women appeared on a mirror. **

**"Oi! Baa-chan!" said Naruto as loud as he was allowed.**

**"Sakura, since I can't hit him from here, will you hit him for me?" said Tsunade with a twitch.**

"**Hai!" said Sakura and then proceeded to hit Naruto that went flying 10 feet almost hitting the golden trio. **(Ron: Did you see that?!?!?!?!)

"**Anyways… how is the mission going so far?" asked Tsunade. They then proceeded to tell her the recent happenings in Hogwarts.**

**After their explanation, Tsunade said "I'm surprised that Naruto didn't give us away. (Naruto: Hey!) Is there anything else I need to know?" **

"**Yea, Harry and his friends are right over there." Said Naruto point to the space Harry and his friends occupied.**


	9. Tsunade's rage

A/N – I know most of you are suppressed Naruto out of all people found them, but he did! Two more things…. one. The space bar on this computer doesn't work so well so some words may be together…. 2. My BETA went home already so I'm doing this one by myself!!!

"Talking in English"

'_Thinking'_

"**Talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese**

Writing in English

Recap

"**Anyways… how is the mission going so far?" asked Tsunade. They then **

**After their explanation, Tsunade said, "I'm surprised that Naruto didn't give us away. (Naruto: Hey!) Is there anything else I need to know?" **

"**Yea, Harry and his friends are right over there." Said Naruto point to the space Harry and his friends occupied.**

Kakashi walked over to them and said, "Alright guys, show yourself."

They hesitated, took off the cloak.

"Wow, Naruto! You were actually right for once!" said Sakura

"thanks……… wait was that an insult!?" Naruto responded

"How did you know we were here?" Ron asked.

"Were ninja, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Dattebayo!" said Naruto which proceeded in three things: Sakura punching Naruto 10 more feet back, Sasuke saying "Dobe…" and the Golden Trio got even more confused and scared which I'm not even sure is possible.

Just then, Fred and George walked into the restricted section without even paying attention on who was with him and said "Hey, Naruto! Thanks again-"

"For the smoke bombs, exploding bombs-"

"Weird knife thingies and clear string stuff!" back and forth with their weird twin thing.

Then they see everyone else and Fred said, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but something is wrong with them!" said Ron loudly to them in response.

Then out of nowhere, at least to Fred and George, they heard "NARUTO! YOU BAKA!!!!" screamed Tsunade inside the mirror and surprisingly in English, "YOU GAVE THEM NINJA TOOLS?!??!?!?!?!"

"Well you see Tsunade…" said Naruto doing the thing with his fingers that Hinata does, and runs away at the speed of light back upstairs.

"I'll explain tomorrow to you all about what is going on. DO NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT WENT ON HERE! GOT IT?!?!?!?!?!" said Kakashi very loud.

They all promised and ran to the common room.

"Naruto's a moron, but besides that, the mission is going great! Bye!" and then he dispelled the jutsu and went to bed and the remaining ninja went to bed in awkward silence.

Bonus A/N- For all you perverted people who want to imagine what they do without anyone with them, in the middle of the night, in the restricted section, LOOK AT THE PAIRINGS AGAIN!!!


	10. Revealed

A/N- this chapter was done on e-mail so there is no BETA note…

At breakfast Kakashi had an announcement to make.

"All of my fifth and seventh year classes will be merged together to practice on larger or smaller opponents."

The announcement make the hall erupt in chatter, but the golden trio plus Fred and George were a little suspicious, but thinking that last night was a dream, ignored it.

"OK, today we will be combining all of the skills of fighting you learned in sparing with is friendly fighting.. You will be choosing your opponent, try to choose someone with similar strength. when you find a partner find an open space and start sparing...oh, and try not to kill each other." Kakashi said.

Naruto went with Sasuke because they want to, Sakura went with Hermione, Fred went with George and Ron went with Harry.

About a minute and a half into class, everyone was surrounding, or as close as they would be allowed (the bravest was 30 feet away), around Naruto and Sasuke. And Sakura and Kakashi were nowhere in sight.

Naruto made a hand sign and shouted "_Kaga buchin no jutusu_" and there was 100 Naruto's surrounding Sasuke.

"S_o were playing that way_" Sasuke said with a smile and made a hand sign and said "_Sharingan_" and his eyes turned red.

About 10 Naruto's took out kunais and threw them at Sasuke who turned into a log and appeared in a tree. He made a hand sign and said "_Goukakyuu no __Jutsu_" and he breathed fire at all the Narutos, which disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The real Naruto dodged the fire and made 10 more clones. Sasuke jumped down from the tree, remembering where they were, and started fighting Naruto using taijutsu. A few minutes later Kakashi saw what was going on. He walked through the crowd of scared and amazed students into the full fledged ninja battle between Naruto and Sasuke. He walked over to them and put a hand on there shoulders to both tell them that he's there and to stop them from attacking again. Then he released them and said "Class is over for today."

Everyone started running over to their friends to talk about what just happened.

"_Naruto, Sasuke don't leave yet."_ said Kakashi


	11. Tsunade comes

A/N- This story has been OFFICIALLY been turned into random junk.

B/N- Yayz!! That's what you get when you ask me to help you write the story!!

A/N- It still has the some plotline it just is a little crazier and maybe OOC…

B/N- IT STILL HAS A PLOT LINE?!?!?! –Whispers- I've got to try harder XD.

Kakashi walked Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke back to the common room, since he had no class this period. He told them something along these lines: "Don't do it again, everyone know now."

He was about to leave the common room when he said "Oh, and by the way, I'm going to tell Tsunade and I don't know what she's going to do to you guys…. I suggest finding a hiding spot…." and ran out the room like heck was after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning at breakfast everyone was keeping their distance from the ninja, Naruto and Sasuke and afraid of what Tsunade and Kakashi had cooked up overnight, and Kakashi hadn't shown up for breakfast yet.

The doors open up and in walk two people. Kakashi walks up behind Naruto and Sasuke and said "She's not happy. Later." Then walked from the two now pale students to his seat at the teacher's table.

Tsunade walked up behind them, cracking her knuckles. "Hi Sakura." "Good morning Tsunade-sama." "And you two are dead!" She dragged them by their shirts outside of the castle. The entire school followed with the teachers following behind, some wanting to see what was going to happen, and others trying to stop the students.

They came out just in time to see Tsunade punch them across the lake, stopping halfway.

"Did you kill them?!?!" asked Neville Longbottom. "No, that was just a warning!" answered Tsunade while going out onto the lake, scaring almost everyone. She was chasing the boys around the lake, on the water, into the Forbidden Forest. The golden trio, Sakura, Kakashi, Malfoy and his gang, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, The Wesley's and the Patil twins followed them into the forest before the teachers could stop them.


	12. Torment ends?

A/N- I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have just moved so I don't really have my beta reader, but I will try my best!

The _large _group that followed Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade into the Forbidden Forest had to duck behind every tree to avoid getting hit by flying projectiles (kunai, shuriken...).

"Why is she trying to kill them so badly?" Harry manage to ask Kakashi when they stopped to take a short break.

"She usually has a bad temper with Naruto, but since she had to leave her sake and gambling back home she's even more mad. I'm surprised she hasn't killed them yet!"Kakashi said, while still reading his book.

All of a sudden the fighting stopped. The group looked out from behind their trees and saw Naruto and Sasuke on the ground with minor injuries and bruises while the Hokage just stood over them shaking her head.

"Since I don't have my medical team here, I won't do more damage...for now and since I'm already here, I'm going to watch and see how well you to can get along to see if I need to stop your missions for a while..." Tsunade said menacingly.

"OK, that was fun. Now who's hungry? Sakura point me to the kitchens!!" Tsunade screamed while heading toward Hogwarts.

A/N- I know it's short,but I wanted to get something out.


	13. Leaving Hogwarts

A/N- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I have been busy with projects back to back and school in general. Well here is the final chapter of Team Kakashi at Hogwarts. This was my first successful story and I appreciate all the support from my reviewers!

"talking in English"

'_thinking'_

"**talking in Japanese"**

**Writing in Japanese**

Writing in English

When Tsunade exited the Forbidden Forest, followed by Sakura, all of Hogwarts inhabitants backed away out of extreme fear. Tsunade just ignored them and continued to the kitchens.

Moments later the rest of the people who went into the forest came out and Naruto and Sasuke were limping a bit.

"You know I'm starting to think that she really wants us to back to Konaho," said Naruto out of the blue.

"Why would you think that?" said Kakashi surprised.

"Well, why would she come all the way here just to beat us up? I mean she could have done that when we got back. No one has really gotten hurt since we have been here and technically our job is done." He replied, obviously putting much thought into his answer.

The other ninja pondered his thinking and had to agree. Kakashi decided he would ask Tsunade about the mission after she was done raiding the kitchens.

Sakura was currently in the kitchens with Tsunade, who was currently eating dumplings.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked, and after hearing a sound of hearing her she continued. "How much longer is this mission going to last now?"

Tsunade swallowed her dumpling and thought of a response. "Well since there really isn't much left for you to do here, I assume you guys will come back with me tomorrow."

"That short amount of time?" Sakura said a little shocked. "That will be a bit short notice, but I will inform the rest of the team later." Tsunade nodded.

Once Tsunade got her fill, they left the kitchens and went to find the other ninja in the Great Hall.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei." They looked up after Sakura called their names. "We are going to be leaving tomorrow." To say they were a bit shocked was an understatement.

"Why do we have to leave so soon?!" Naruto shouted.

"**Our mission is over and we need to return home. We have time to say good-bye and get our stuff, but we need to leave with Tsunade tomorrow."**

Naruto looked upset, but didn't complain further.

While this was taking place Tsunade was informing Dumbledore that the ninja were to be leaving tomorrow whether he wanted them to or not because their mission was over. Dumbledore understood and allowed them to leave with her tomorrow.

After packing all night and explaining to Gryffindor tower that they had to return home, they were in front of Hogwarts getting a last look before they took a portkey home.

"Are we ever going to come back?" asked Sasuke.

"Maybe, if we are needed. You never know what will happen in the future." said Tsunade and then said"Grab on now, it's about to activate." They did and were whisked away, hoping that they would be able to come to the world of wizards again.


End file.
